1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pierced earrings and, more particularly, pertains to a configuration for a hollow earring post and a pierced earring which incorporates the novel post.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Earrings, and particularly pierced earrings, have been in wide use throughout the world for numerous generations. Typically an earring is comprised of an ornamental portion or member which rests, and is simultaneously displayed, on the front or outer surface of the wearer's earlobe. The ornamental portion is attached to a post member which extends completely through the pierced opening in the earlobe in such a manner as to extend therebehind to accept a clasping member which grasps the post to prevent removal of the earring from the earlobe.
As is also well known, earring posts of the type previously described are normally constructed of precious metal, such as silver or gold, in order to regulate and minimize the danger of infection or contamination to the wearer. As a consequence of the public's desire to wear earrings made from precious metals and in view of the rising costs of these materials, it has become highly desirable to minimize the amount of precious metal used in constructing the portion of the earring which is not being displayed, namely, the metal earring post.
Generally, in the past, earring posts have been made with a solid cylindrical configuration having a small diameter, for example, of approximately 0.027 inches. Recently, and as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,582, to Mancini, it has been proposed to manufacture hollow earring posts of a slightly increased, but still small diameter of 0.035 inches. The tubular or hollow post disclosed therein has a layer of solder flush over its entire inner surface to presumably provide a fastening means for attaching an ornamental member thereto. As is further disclosed therein, the post has an integrally formed flange formed at the open end thereof which inherently provides a surface to which an ornamental member can be attached.
Numerous disadvantages exist with this type of post configuration. Firstly, the manufacturing process required to form such an integral flange, at a right angle to the post, inherently requires the use of an extremely soft alloy for the post. Such an alloy, it has been found, is too soft to be successfully used in such an earring configuration, and eventually leads to the breaking of the post and the possible loss of the earring and damage to the wearer's earlobe. Secondly, Mancini discloses a post with an integrally formed flange to which an ornamental member is subsequently attached. However, no effective means is provided on the post for centering the ornamental member in respect thereto. Rather, assembling equipment has to be provided with centering devices so that the ornamental member is not attached to the post in an off-center position which would cause the display of the ornamental member to be awkward and displeasing to the wearer.